


Late Night Call

by ZWorld



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, awkward phone sex, first time phone sex, rei being a bit of a stuttering fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/pseuds/ZWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rei Ryugazaki and Nagisa Hazuki are still fresh in their early established relationship. Rei is away for the Christmas holidays and impatience gets the best of him. Suddenly, he gets the idea to phone Nagisa in the early hours of the morning when he couldn't get to sleep. Of course, one thing leads to another thanks to Nagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribute to this fandom and it so happens to be awkward first time phone sex of the two dorky boys. 
> 
> This is actually a snippet of a longer story about Rei and Nagisa establishing a relationship and dealing with awkward and new experiences. The fanfic is taking too long to write and well, I wanted to share this to see if anyone liked it.  
> I changed the start of the story a bit, since this is considered more of a oneshot.

Winter was here and so Christmas had come and gone. Rei Ryugazaki was visiting some extended family in the neighbouring city for the winter holidays which meant he couldn’t see much of his recently best friend- turned boyfriend, Nagisa Hazuki

After tiresome months of denial and bickering with himself, he had finally confessed to the lively boy he befriended earlier on the year.

At times he would still swallow back an embarrassed sob over how he confessed to the blond boy. Although words such as _beautiful_ and _courting_ was thrown here and there, he was just undoubtedly happy that Nagisa had confessed too, saying he liked Rei just as much.

Ever since they began a relationship, things didn’t change much. Nagisa was widely known as not knowing what personal space was, so skin-ship wasn’t much of a hassle. There were times on their way from the train station when their hands would rub against each other which made Rei’s stomach twist and turn. And other times he found himself either on his own bed or Nagisa’s, exploring the mouth of said boy. But that’s as far as they had gone. Rei didn’t mind the pacing at all. With the way things were going, he calculated that within the early New Year, they might eventually start groping each other and surpassing such boundaries. 

Rei’s cheeks burned at the mere thought of it. He shifted to his side whilst lying down. He couldn’t help but think that Nagisa would look utterly beautiful in such a situation. He’s seen Nagisa nearly naked countless of times, but never like _that_. The idea of it made him even more restless.

Finding sleep tonight was going to be impossible.

Just 3 more days to go until he’ll be home. He’ll finally be able to go over to the younger boy and exchange New Year greetings. He’ll finally be able to smell the sweet strawberry scent of shampoo radiating from the smaller boy. _He couldn’t wait._

Although, he knew the separation was good for them both. The winter holidays meant spending time with family. Since their relationship had taken off, Rei found himself being around Nagisa more than he originally was (which was a lot!) Soon even their weekends was spent together too. Yes, this separation was good. They needed it. They needed time to miss each other.

But he was still restless. Rei couldn’t help but count down the days. He tossed again only to find a bright red alarm clock shining back at him. It was already two in the morning. He picked up his phone, scrolling down to Nagisa’s name, wondering whether or not the boy would be asleep right now.

It was worth a shot to see, right?  He sat up, leaning back against the headboard as he held the phone.

- _Can’t sleep and you?_

He hurriedly entered the text. He sighed after a couple of minutes, slightly surprised that Nagisa didn’t reply. Two in the morning wasn’t exactly late for the bubbly boy, especially during a break.

Sighing again, Rei nearly tossed his phone when he felt it vibrate.

_-Whooa! Rei-chan’s awake!? It’s a miracle!_

The blue haired boy smiled, fixing his non-existent glasses before texting away.

_-Can’t sleep._

After a few seconds, another came.

_-Aww, Rei-chan. I miss you too!_

A blush crept up his face before he even knew it. How could Nagisa read him so easily?

Rei spent some time trying to figure out what to text back, but as soon as he started tapping away the phone vibrated furiously. Surprised to see Nagisa’s caller ID coming up, he answered.

“Na-Nagisa-kun?” He whispered.

“Why are you whispering, Rei-chan?”

Rei pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling like that was possibly one of the stupidest questions Nagisa could have asked.

“Oh right. It’s pretty late, ne?”

Rei chuckled quietly as he could.

“It’s good to hear your voice again, Rei-chan,”

“Y-yours too,” he stuttered. Such confessions still made butterflies flutter in his stomach. How could Nagisa say things so easily?

He heard Nagisa giggle with a small sound of shifting sheets. He couldn’t help but wonder what Nagisa had been doing up this late.

“What were you doing before I texted?” Curiosity killed the cat, Rei thought.

“Hm... Not much,” Nagisa replied back almost too quickly. Rei raised his eyebrows.

“Really? What do you consider nothing much?”

He heard Nagisa hum quietly on the other side, unable to give him a proper reply. Rei gulped, perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to ask such a question so early in the morning whilst everyone was asleep. He could easily jump to conclusions. Nagisa was a boy too...with needs... Rei felt himself blush again.

“Rei... chan. It’s... It’s not really like that. I was just... Reading?” Nagisa quickly explained. “And I was kind of thinking about a few things...”

“Ah...” Was all Rei could answer. Nagisa didn’t need to explain himself. He understood. “About?” He finally managed to ask in a small voice.

There was a long pause after that. Rei was about to ask again but was stopped.

“Do you remember what the other boys were talking about in class a few weeks ago?” Nagisa’s voice didn’t sound as confident as it usually did. But it helped Rei acknowledge what Nagisa was talking about.

“The ones who always bring in those lewd magazines?”

“Y-yeah...”

“Hm... somewhat. Which part?”

“The part about... sexting”

Now it was Rei’s turn to fall silent. Rei had to admit, he wasn’t experienced in this at all. Sure, he was a normal healthy boy who would do the deed when needed... and he may have thought of Nagisa numerous times... but he hasn’t gone as far as explore _such_ areas. There was no need to. Although he knew the situation would arise with Nagisa someday, he decided he’d muse over it the closer they got to that part of their relationship. He was certain his calculations were correct. He still had at least two or so months to go until they would progress to stuff like _that._

“Ah... I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Nagisa frantically broke the silence, sounding once more unconfident.

“N-no... Carry on,” Rei bit his lip, fiddling with the blankets that covered him. The sudden change in atmosphere got him curious too.

He heard a deep breath intake before Nagisa confessed, “I was thinking we could try it.”

Rei felt the blush expand from his cheeks all the way to his neck and ears. _Try it._

“B-but Nagisa-kun. We’re talking to each other right now, how are we meant to te-“

“We could....” Nagisa interrupted. “Say it out loud instead.”

It didn’t take a mad scientist to realise what Nagisa meant. This was considered _phone sex_ , wasn’t it? Rei nibbled on his bottom lip, suddenly feeling light headed and very, very nervous. He should have known. Nagisa had always been straight forward. Nagisa had always been pushy. Two months was such a bad calculation. He was way off!

“Hm... It’s okay Rei-chan. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Did he want to? Of course he did. But the fact that his parents was in the room next door stopped him. He really wanted to. Not only were his hormones pushing for him to say yes, but even his heart, just to satisfy the blond. He brought his hand up to his forehead, rubbing it gently. He actually really wanted to.

“Okay. Fine.”

There was a gasp on the other side and then suddenly a light giggle.

“Really! That’s great!” Nagisa sounded almost like he was back to normal. Rei heard some clothes rustling once more before he spoke.

“W-where do we begin?” He cursed himself inwardly for being a stuttering fool. It was so hideous. Not charming at all! He wanted to be as confident as Nagisa!

“Unn... I’m not actually sure... Maybe we should talk about some things first?”

“Like what?”

“...Like has Rei-chan ever thought of me in _that_ way?”

Rei thought his face couldn’t get any hotter, but it did. “O-of course,” he choked. “I-I have... numerous times...”

“Same. I have a lot, especially while Rei-chans been away...” Nagisa breathed his confession. Rei fisted some sheets, wanting to either cry in happiness or die in embarrassment. Although Nagisa sounded so confident, he could also hear the shaky breath again of the other boy in the phone. He was suddenly thankful he wasn’t the only one to be feeling nervous.

“Do... you want to know what I think about?”

“Mmhmm...” Was all Rei could muster. The butterflies in his stomach suddenly got more vigorous. He wanted to toss the phone and cover his face in embarrassment but instead he held on to the phone tighter with his right hand. His left hand was fisting the sheets even harder until his knuckles went white in anticipation.

“Last night I was thinking about rubbing Rei-chan against my...”

Rei let out a shaky breath. The small confession did nothing but shoot straight for his stomach and further down even though Nagisa didn’t finish the sentence.

“... we were naked... in my bed...” Nagisa carried on the sentence in a whisper.

Rei didn’t expect Nagisa to carry on and oh _God_. He wanted to stop Nagisa but somehow he felt so selfishly good knowing he was the one in Nagisa’s thoughts whenever he pleasured himself.

“M-me too,” Rei stammered. He could hear Nagisa’s breathing hitch. The next statement was a lot huskier than he’s ever heard.

“...Guess where I’m touching right now...” Nagisa whispered seductively.

Rei shuddered. Now _that_ he wasn’t expecting. He felt chills all over his body. He had to fight hard for his breath not to escalate any quicker than it already had.

“T-tell me where,” Rei almost begged. He found his fist loosening, slowly and idly moving towards his stomach to stroke it in circles.

“Something hard....” Nagisa was such a tease. Rei wanted to groan. “Are you touching yourself too?”

“Y-yes,” Rei squeaked, his hand moving slowly down towards the bulge that had formed between his legs.

Nagisa breathed heavily and after a few more moments of shifting fabric, Rei heard Nagisa sigh. He bit his lip, changing the phone to his left hand instead and sending his right hand down under the covers and on top of his sweatpants.

“I-I’m so hard, Rei-chan,” Nagisa almost moaned. Rei whimpered. Hearing Nagisa with such a husky and low voice did nothing but send a jolt towards his dick.

“M-Me too,”

“Are you jerking it?”

“N-no, just touching it through my s-sweats.”

“Please, Rei-chan. Slide your hand in there and _wank_ for me.”

Rei couldn’t hold it in anymore. He whimpered, feeling his dick twitch. Nagisa’s voice would be the end of him. And if it wasn’t the voice, it would definitely be the dirty words. So he did as asked, he slid his pants and underwear down and grabbed hold of his hard dick. He moaned loudly, stopping himself halfway through as he finally felt his hand on his heat. He had to remember the walls were quite thin.

“Sounds like that felt good, Rei-chan,” Nagisa whispered.

He closed his eyes, listening to Nagisa’s soft moans and heavy breathing, trying to achieve the same rhythm Nagisa had.

Finally finding a good breathing pattern, he toyed with his erection. He ran his hand slowly up and down his length, feeling the warmth against his fingers. And finally wrapped a loose fist around it, twisting his way up and back down. After a few long tugs he went on to play with the head while biting his bottom lip. He has never been so hard or turned on before.

“Hnn, Nagisa-kun,” he groaned out, exaggerating the other boy’s name.

“You sound so dirty, Rei-chan,” Nagisa moaned in reply, his breathing growing louder by the minute.

Rei pinched his eyes closed, concentrating on the feeling of his hand’s rhythm and listening to the small whimpers and gasps of the other boy. He couldn’t help setting his mind free to the fantasy land of his last dream. He arched his back slightly, remembering pink-shouldered and cheeked Nagisa seductively grinding against his own erection. Slowly he’d move down, splaying kisses and leaving red marks all over the flushed skin until he would reach his prize. Taking hold of the boy’s quivering cock, he’d lick the head, eating up whatever precome had formed from the grinding. He couldn’t help wonder if Nagisa would let out the same sounds as he was now or if he’d moan louder, urging him on to stop teasing.

“I want Rei-chan to wank it for me,” Nagisa groaned out a sudden confession. And all Rei could do was whimper and whisper back.

“I want to taste Nagisa-kun,” his eyes flew open when he realised just how husky his voice was.  But quickly he closed them again as he heard Nagisa’s breathy reaction.

“Please, Rei-chan. Suck me.”

Rei didn’t even think twice before he replied, “I want to suck Nagisa-kun until-“

“Oooh Rei-chan,” Nagisa interrupted before he could even finish.

Opening his eyes, he looked down, watching his hand slide up and down his hard erection. A small bead of precome forming, he quickly swabbed it away with his index finger before gripping the head and twisting downwards. It felt so good. Better than doing it alone. Better than just imagining the other boy doing it for him. The noises set his stomach on fire. His cock was pulsing with need and he knew with the lewd sounds and whispers Nagisa kept chanting he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“I...” Nagisa gasped, unable to finish his sentence. Rei gulped, realising suddenly how dry his mouth was.

“Hmmm, Nagisa-kun...” He groaned, encouraging the other boy. He knew Nagisa was going to breathe out something lewd and it drove him crazy.

“I want to fuck Rei-chans mouth right now...” Nagisa finally whimpered out. Rei couldn’t hold back anymore, he let out a distorted moan, pumping his cock even faster. Nagisa knew all the right words to push him even further. He wanted to return the favour but the lust and images filling up his mind distracted him too much to even form coherent words.

“I’m so close, Rei-chan. I’m so ready to come for you.”

Rei felt so relieved. “Me too,” he gasped, arching his back as he heard the moans of the other boy growing louder. His fist pumped quicker and soon he was thrusting his hips into the palm of his hand instead. Everything was starting to become hazy and the tightness in his balls grew. He knew his release would come soon even though he wished it could last longer.

“Na-Nagisa-ku... I want you so bad,”

Nagisa moaned, “I want Rei-chan badly too.” There was a slight pause that Rei didn’t entirely catch, and although the next groan was meant to alarm him, it really didn’t. He was way too far gone in the world of pleasure and lust. “Next time I see Rei-chan... I’ll make you so hard again.... So hard that Rei-chan will beg me to suck it.”

Rei couldn’t hold back the moan. Quickly leaning over and grabbing tissues from his nightstand, he started jerking into the tissues. He was so _close_. So, so very close.

“Rei-ch...” The word was cut short with a gasp as Rei heard Nagisa cried out his release. Biting his lip, hoping he too won’t make such a big noise, he pumped quicker for release. Almost immediately he was rewarded with white flashes behind his eyes. He furiously jerked and squirted towards the tissues, arching his back furiously in one of the best releases he’s ever had.

He continued loosely stroking it, making sure to milk it all out as he tried to slow his breathing. Wiping clean the head of his dick, he scrunched up the tissues and tossed them into the nearby bin. He laid back down, not even bothered to pull up his pants as he tried to gather his thoughts. He could still hear Nagisa breathing and coming down from his high.

“That was really good, Rei-chan,” he heard laughter and happiness in Nagisa’s voice. Rei couldn’t help but smile at that. It was certainly amazing. Unlike anything he’s ever experienced.

“And I really meant it... Next time you’re over, I’m going to-“

“Shh, Nagisa-kun,” Rei chuckled in exhaustion. “We can discuss that when I’m home,” he swallowed.

“Right, Rei-chan,” the other boy replied softly. After a few awkward giggles and sighs of reliefs, Rei glanced at the alarm clock.

“I think it’s time I bid you goodnight, Nagisa-kun. I have to get up early tomorrow and-“

“It’s alright, Rei-chan. Thanks for tonight. I’ll text you tomorrow sometime,” Nagisa interrupted.

Silence fell upon them as Rei nibbled on his lower lip. It wasn’t meant to be awkward, he knew. But after what they had just done, he wasn’t exactly too sure how to end this phone call. He sighed, deciding to take the first step.

“Goodnight, Nagisa-kun,” he breathed softly.

“Night, night,” Nagisa replied cheerfully. Instantly the line went dead. Rei sighed in relief once more, setting his phone back on the nightstand. Fixing his pants and sheets, he snuggled back under the covers as his actions and lack of sleep finally caught up to him.

Not long to go and he’d finally see the other boy again. And hopefully, he almost begged to whatever god was up above him, their first exchange won’t as awkward as he thinks it’s going to be. Knowing that the other boy has already vouched his plan and knowing Nagisa almost too well as he does, he knew he would not get out of the situation. It didn’t really matter though. As awkward as the first conversation will be, he was happy anyway to know that they’ve taken their first step into this part of their relationship (even if it was earlier than he expected) and it only made him more curious.  

Rei had to admit he was nervous for the next meeting. He was just worried about the countless butterflies that will swarm his stomach as soon as he meets those magenta eyes again. And that bright blond hair. And the high pitched, ever bubbly voice. Ah yes, he indeed could not _wait_. He closed his eyes, smiling as he fell asleep thinking of the boy he couldn’t wait to see again. _Three days to go._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope whoever reads this liked it! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I didn't run this through a beta-reader.
> 
> I have absolutely no experience in phone sex, so hopefully that helped with the whole *first time* between the two of them. Haha... 
> 
> I would love some feedback to know how I could make it better/ if there are any mistakes!


End file.
